


Strange Case of Sam and Reign

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Still, With Reign there is casual violence and arson, and murder, co-parent!Alex, lots of arson, very cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Where Reign is the bully dual personality there to deliver Justice by destroying minor inconveniences in Sam’s life.





	1. The Italian Bakery versus WorldKiller

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while (because I love writing crack and I fuckin' love Reign). This is gonna be like "Dorky Jekyll and Hyde"
> 
> This was a warm-up for the next story I'm posting later lol. Happy Holidays~

At 7pm sharp Sam was out of the door of L-Corp, work be damned. She wanted to get home to see her daughter, who had caught a cold last night. The teenager stayed home from school and luckily Alex had the day off to watch her. She had called the pair almost every hour on the hour, since she felt horrible she couldn’t be there to help take care of Ruby.

The CFO took out her phone to call her girlfriend, jogging to the car. It rang once and when Alex picked up, Sam immediately asked “How’s Ruby?”

 _“She’s on the couch watching TV, still coughing and sneezing all over the place.”_ She heard Ruby’s weak laugh in the background. _“She ate soup and crackers and that stayed down, but she said she wanted you to pick up cookies?”_

“I can do that.” Sam promised. She started her car and said, “I’ll be home in like thirty minutes.”

_“Okay, love you.”_

_That_ was a more recent development in their relationship and she couldn’t be happier. She grinned and said, “Love you too.”

She drove like a madwoman to the little Italian bakery she often frequented. Luckily there wasn’t any traffic, but when she parked on the street and got out of her car, she tried to open the bakery’s door and it wouldn’t budge.

Then she noticed the sign taped on the glass: ‘ _Holiday hours: closed at six.’_

Sam cursed. Now she had to stop by the grocery store to pick Ruby up something else! Her grip on the door handle tightened, she didn’t even notice the metal twisting in her hand.

\--

With a plastic bag full of groceries, she entered the house and placed her purse and keys on the table by the door.  “Hey guys!” She called from the hallway as she took her shoes off.

She walked into the living room. Alex sat on the loveseat and perked up when she saw Sam. Meanwhile, Ruby was laying on the couch with a half-empty bottle of Gatorade tucked at her side. Sam wanted to laugh at the stack of pillows the teenager was resting on and the number of blankets folded on top of her.  

“Mom?” Ruby turned her head. She didn’t look as pale as she did this morning, which was a big improvement.

Sam placed the back of her hand on Ruby’s forehead and frowned at how clammy her daughter still felt. She smoothed the teenager’s long hair away from her face, “Hey Ruby. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little.” Ruby mumbled, but she eyed the bag in Sam’s hand and asked, “Were you able to pick up some snacks?”

Always thinking of food…

Sam smiled sadly, “I tried to swing by the bakery but they were already closed…”

Ruby pouted and a strange twitch shot though Sam’s hand. _How dare they deny this child their delicious cookies._ She felt a bit disturbed at that intrusive thought, but she shook it off; it had been happening more and more lately.

Still, she held up the bag and offered, “I got you ice cream though?”

Ruby looked pleased with that and nodded. So Sam went to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream for her daughter. She heard someone pad into the kitchen and she turned to see Alex smiling at her. Sam grinned and ignored the ice cream for a moment.

Sam gathered Alex into a hug and sighed into the woman’s shoulder. Alex felt like her rock on days like today, “Thank you for taking care of her, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex pulled back to peck a kiss to Sam’s lips. “Anytime.”

* * *

**The next morning:**

_Sirens roared as flames danced high into the dark sky. Walls crumbled before her eyes and she delighted in the destruction. Standing close to the building, heat licked her body. She heard shouting from behind her and flew from the ground._

Sam jolted awake. The images of fire fading slowly, but she could still feel the burn, the breeze of the sky cooling her down...

Then she blinked and it all fell away. She felt a wave of confusion when she couldn’t remember what she had dreamed about to make her heart race so much. Sam always felt weird that she couldn’t remember the nightmares, but accepted the disturbances as the new normal now.

A hand rubbed up and down her arm, she met Alex’s eyes in the dark, and came back to reality. “Ugh, what time is it?”

“Almost six.”

Sam groaned and fell back into bed. She felt Alex settle into her arms and her girlfriend pulled the covers up over them again. “I’m like the worst alarm clock ever.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and snuggled closer, “Yeah,” But she kissed Sam’s neck like she didn’t mind at all.

They laid together until, not even five minutes later, Alex’s actual alarm went off. Then they had to start getting ready for work and when they exited the bedroom, Ruby’s soft snores from the couch could be heard over the TV.

Which, for some reason, was on the news channel. Weird… Sam walked over to the couch to get the remote and turn it off, but-

“And this local bakery was burned to the ground last night. Police are calling it arson, but CatCo Media seems to be blaming National City’s new villain, Reign, on this attack.”

“No way,” Her eyes widened as she recognized the location.

“What?” Alex came up beside her.

Sam pointed to the rubble on the screen. “That was my favorite bakery!”

_They had horrible hours anyway. What kind of business closes at six pm._

She sighed, “Guess I’ll have to find a new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got like 5 more of these planned because I have a Problem.


	2. The Ref Versus Worldkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ref should dare to throw a red card at Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more updates the next couple of days~ for this story and for new ones.

Current call, 23:17

Sam huffed as she pressed the red end call button. She had missed over 23 minutes of her daughter’s soccer game because of the Board meeting’s rescheduling!

The CFO jogged back towards the bleachers; she wished she had been able to just stay in her seat to watch her daughter play, but the parents’ enthusiastic yells in the background of the call wouldn’t have gone over well with the Board.

Sam stood at the edge of the field for a moment, looking at the time remaining for the half. She already knew she had been away for a good portion of Ruby’s game, but she winced all the same. Then she noticed the scores were up as well; she had missed _two_ goals, one for each team. She spotted her daughter on the field and the guilt mounted- all Sam wanted to do was just _be here_ for her like a mother should be... Ruby was her whole world, but it felt like this job kept getting in their way.

With a resigned sigh, the CFO climbed the bleachers to take a seat next to her girlfriend. Alex gave her a small smile, a new dust of light freckles on her cheeks from the glaring sun. She had forgotten her sunglasses, but Sam had leant her a navy-blue baseball cap she kept in her car. And Alex looked _adorable_ wearing her hat.

“So what happened while I was gone?”

The red-head took her hand and squeezed, “Ruby got yellow-carded, which was so unfair, and the other team got a free kick…But then she scored a goal and they’re tied again.”

How had she missed all that?

Sam pulled out of Alex’s grasp so she could hide her face in her hands. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. What kind of mother prioritized a stupid conference call over her own daughter’s soccer game? Unshed tears burned behind her eyes as she thought about how taking the CFO position had allowed her to miss helping Ruby with school and supporting her during her games and-

Alex rubbed her back for a moment, trying to soothe her remorse. Sam shifted closer to her girlfriend, but didn’t expect Alex’s light pat.

“Sam, she’s looking at you.”

Sam lifted her head from her hands, casually wiping the wet corners of her eyes, but Ruby had already looked away. And oh no, even from across the field Sam could see that her daughter was frowning.

“Why am I such a horrible mother?” Sam groaned, the anger towards herself flaring dangerously. Somewhere, buried in the back of her mind, she felt the growing urge to _destroy_ something just for the sake of catharsis.

“Hey, you are not!” Alex’s hand slid down Sam’s side and stopped at her hip, pulling her into a side-hug. “You’re the farthest thing from a horrible mom.”

While Sam appreciated Alex’s affection, she couldn’t agree with her comforting words. “Alex, I keep _missing_ things though.”

“You’re a CFO, babe…” Alex sighed, supportive as always. “I don’t think having a work-life balance is even possible, but you’re doing the best you can.”

As if on cue, Sam’s phone rang again. Alex was right though, it was impossible to leave work _at work_. She groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, but a wave of relief crashed over her. It was just her secretary, she could call her back _after_ the game.

Sam ignored the ringing, “There’s only a couple minutes left of the first half anyway.”

Her girlfriend pressed a kiss to her shoulder, praising her decision. “Ruby just wants to see you watching the game.”

Sam nodded and placed her hand on Alex’s knee. “Thank you for being here for her when I can’t be.”

“No problem,” Alex leaned her head against Sam’s shoulder.

The CFO perked up when Ruby finally looked towards them again. Sam waved and grinned at Ruby’s smile.

There was a difference in the game now. Ruby played more energetically, running the ball across the field with a girl from the opposing team hot on her heels. When Ruby was shoved away, Alex jumped to her feet with a shout of outrage. Ruby chased after the girl and retaliated by elbowing her in the side before stealing the ball back. She kicked the ball to her teammate-

Then the referee blew the whistle and held up a red card. Surprisingly, Ruby’s number was yelled.

Sam shot up, “What?!”

_That motherfucker..._

“She was totally shoved first.” Alex scoffed and threw her hands up in disgust. “That’s messed up!”

_The foolish man’s Truth is an injustice, an outrage._

Sam saw red for a moment and then blinked. She put a hand to her head, confused, but then she watched Ruby sulk over to her team’s bench; she was banned from the remainder of the game because of the ref’s bad call.

_He must surrender to my Judgement._

“I’ll be right back.” Her voice sounded odd to her own ears before everything went black.

* * *

_Reign descended from the sky, earning shrieks of terror from the puny mortals below. Her gaze fell to the insolent referee, who dared to throw an unjust and unwarranted red card on Her Small Child. Behind her eyes bubbled red hot and the heat vision shot out and burned the ground at the referee’s feet._

_As children scattered from the field, her focus diverted from the man for a moment. Protectively, she watched Ruby run to Alex, who shielded the young one behind her. With her Family out of the way, she swooped down in front of the fleeing referee and caught him by his shirt collar._

_“You shall face my Justice.”_

_She listened to him attempt to gurgle out an answer, grinning wickedly at his struggles, before she drop-kicked him into the sun._

_“A red card? Really?” Reign shook her head, disgusted. She lifted into the sky and, for good measure, burnt her Worldkiller mark onto the grassy field and then flew from the chaos._

* * *

When Sam exited the bathroom, the sharp wail of sirens assaulted her ears. Her mouth dropped open as fire exploded up from the soccer field. Her heart leapt in her throat, terrified for her daughter’s safety. Without thinking, she ran to the scene, only concerned about getting to Ruby. She was surprised when someone grabbed her arm at the edge of the burning field.

“Holy fuck!” Sam relaxed marginally at Alex’s voice. Her girlfriend hugged her hard. “I was so worried! Where were you?”

She couldn’t answer, since she couldn’t remember anything before seeing the fire leaping into the sky. Then she felt Ruby cling to her side and Sam felt like she could breathe again. Sam broke away from Alex’s hug to comfort her daughter, holding the shaking girl close.

Sam held Alex’s arm, still needing the grounding presence of her girlfriend. “Wait, what happened Alex?”

“Reign,” Alex said, voice hard.

“She _killed_ the ref…” Ruby mumbled into her stomach.

_He deserved it._

Sam met Alex’s steely eyes and realized that her girlfriend had to leave to contain the pandemonium. She reached over to grab Alex by the back of her neck and pulled her close to kiss her lips.

Alex stepped back after a moment, baseball hat lopsided on her head now. “I’ve got to catch up with J’onn. You two head home. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She took off the hat and placed it on Ruby’s head with a pained smile. “Be tough, Ruby.” Then Alex kissed Sam again, “I love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ruby is traumatized, Sam is 1000% confused and horrified, and Alex is pretty oblivious.


	3. "Stay All Day Liquid Lipstick Notte" versus Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam finds Reign's makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a minute cause I accidentally made it super angsty lol. I deleted like half of what I had written and will be saving that for another fic, but anyway~

A manic Monday morning had Sam rushing around the house to get ready for work. Her perpetual lateness always resulted in this frantic energy, but Alex had adapted to the crazy mornings with her girlfriend.

Since Sam didn’t want to take her advice to wake up early, Alex did her best to make the mornings less stressful. She would make sure to pack Ruby a lunch while Sam was in the shower or prepare a simple breakfast for Sam and Ruby (toast, bagels, frozen waffles; she was an expert at the toaster.)

Alex sipped on her coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter. Sam exited the bedroom with her hair still half-wet, but looking sexy as hell in her business attire. She kissed Alex, running her tongue over her bottom lip to taste the lingering coffee. Sam stepped back and Alex smiled at the fondness in her beautiful brown eyes. Even through the chaos of the morning, she still made sure to have these moments with her.

Then Sam took her mug and drank a giant gulp of it. “Hey!” Alex grinned and playfully slapped Sam’s ass. “Get your own coffee.” Sam just shot her a wink as she drained half of the hot liquid and then handed Alex the mug back.

“I’ve still gotta get Ruby up.” The CFO got about two steps away before she stopped, “Oh wait. Alex, can you grab my keys? I think they’re in my purse.”

Alex set the coffee down and nodded. “Want me to go start your car, babe?”

“You’re the best.” Sam planted a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek before she ran up the stairs to wake Ruby up for school.

The DEO agent grabbed Sam’s purse from the floor in the living room and set it on the kitchen island counter. She had to dig around for a moment then pulled out the keys, but something got caught in the keyring. She raised an eyebrow at the dark tube of liquid lipstick; she couldn’t recall Sam _ever_ wearing that shade. She left it out on the countertop to tease her girlfriend about it.

Alex shrugged on her winter coat and slipped into her work boots before braving the chilly weather. She jogged to Sam’s SUV, sliding inside to warm up the car. Satisfied once the heat was blasting, she went back inside the house.

She walked into the living room and saw Sam standing in front of her purse, putting the lipstick back inside with a frown. Somehow… There was something _off_ about her girlfriend for a second, but then Sam turned and smiled.

“Oh, thank you for starting the car.”

Alex was confused by her surprised tone, had Sam forgotten that fast? But Alex shrugged off the weirdness, maybe Sam wasn’t awake and alert yet. “No problem.”

Then she noticed Ruby dressed for school, but _clearly_ not ready to go. The teenager sat at the dining room table, face-planted as though she was trying to catch a couple more minutes of sleep, her half-eaten bagel abandoned in front of her.

Alex snickered and moved to stand by Sam, “So what’s up with that lipstick?” She cracked a smile, “Seems a little too goth for you.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” But before Alex could motion to her purse, Sam grabbed Alex’s wrist to look at her watch. “Shoot, we’re really late.” She kissed her quickly and then said, “Ruby! Come on, let’s go kid!”

Ruby sighed and lifted her head tiredly. As she shuffled into the living room, Alex grabbed the kid’s backpack and handed it to her. “Here.”

She laughed when Ruby exaggerated the weight of it; the teenager’s knees buckled and she grunted, shrugging it on. They exited the house and Alex waved goodbye as she hopped on her motorcycle.

On the drive to work, she couldn’t stop thinking about how strange Sam had acted. Feigning confusion about the lipstick? What was up with that?

* * *

Ruby had already gone to bed, so Alex was sprawled out along the couch. A cooking show Sam enjoyed watching played on the TV, but she was only mildly interested. Instead, she was waiting for Sam to return from the bathroom so they could cuddle.

“I was so confused this morning, babe.” Sam mentioned as she walked out of their bedroom. Alex sat up enough to look over the back of the couch and watched Sam dig around in her purse, “And then I found _this_ while I was at work.” She held up the tube of lipstick from this morning.

“Yeah?” Alex hadn’t wanted to bug Sam about it, but was glad her girlfriend decided to bring it up.

“I have no idea where it came from,” Sam laughed, looking genuinely perturbed while she inspected it. She shrugged and moved to the trashcan. Alex didn’t see the way her eyes flashed red as she threw the lipstick away.

She had expected as much and Alex lay back down. “As long as it’s not your other girlfriend’s.” She joked, knowing they were both too in love for that to even be a possibility.

Sam rounded the couch and rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, Alex.”

At Alex’s cheeky grin, the CFO settled on top of her. Alex wrapped her arms around the woman. She sighed, very content with her girlfriend’s weight on her. Her heart warmed as they snuggled on the couch and watched the remainder of the cooking show.

* * *

_Reign awoke pissed. She removed the ensnaring arm from around her waist. Sam’s Mate didn’t even stir._

_Reign changed into her Worldkiller battle suit, annoyed as she placed the mask on her face. Her image wasn’t complete without her lipstick! She hadn’t been able to resume control over Sam when her other half had thrown away the important item._

_She exited the house in a huff and took off into the sky. She flew to the nearest mall, crashing inside the building without a care. She dusted off the rubble, ignored how the alarms blared, and stalked to the middle of the make-up department of whichever stupid store she was in. Once she successfully found her favorite shade, she stole several replacement tubes._

_While the mall itself had done nothing to wrong her, purely on principle she let her eyes burn red. She started several small fires with her heat vision. The damned sprinkler system would keep the entire mall from burning, but with the store destroyed she felt as though she had delivered retribution. She shot up through the ceiling, fleeing the scene._

_Hovering in the sky, she applied her lipstick. She grinned wickedly before flying across town to wreck the stop lights that had caused Sam to be late for work this morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for real tho. How does Sam not notice the Worldkiller suit under her clothes? Or the fuckin' lipstick that Reign MUST hide somewhere?
> 
> Reign probably has to do a face wash before she loses control to Sam again and I cackle at the idea of her scrubing down her face and wiping off the lipstick before changing back into Sam's civilian attire and folding her battle suit away neatly in a secure location.


	4. Alex versus WorldKiller (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a minute. And sorry this is the first thing I post XP crack is usually an excellent warm up for me tho~ reminds me that I'm here to have fun lol.
> 
> What feels like years ago, I was joking with my reyna about this series. And one of the situations was:  
> "Imagine Alex again risks her life for a bulletproof and indestructable Kara. Kara brings her to the DEO. And then there's a shot of Sam approaching Alex with her 'I will fucking murder you' face. And Alex is like 'oh shit. GTG GTG BYE LOVE YOU.'"

_Perched on the edge of the rooftop, Reign observed the shootout below. Gunshots rang loud, echoing off the buildings of downtown National City. The foolish gang of twenty or so Sinners led by a mind-controlling Alien were creating a very interesting scene of chaos. She fought the innate urge, the basic wiring in her brain, to begin delivering Justice._

_After all, Patience was a virtue._

_She watched, delighted, as the corrupt police officers tried to take on the group. Sinners fell injured or dead on both sides of the battlefield. Then a new wave of cars pulled up and humans covered head-to-toe in tactical gear jumped out of the vehicles to provide backup._

_With more pathetic humans crawling in such a small area, the ease in which she could cleanse them all was far too tempting. She edged closer, almost stepping off of the rooftop._

_But then she heard a familiar heartbeat- it was loud, strong, and slightly elevated, yet still as oddly soothing as ever. Sam’s Mate exited one of the vehicles and commanded her troops to follow her into battle._

_Reign cracked a smile, smug at the fact that Sam’s Mate was so pure and bent on Justice as well. The gang of Sinners wouldn’t even stand a chance._

_Sam’s Mate skillfully tried to deescalate the situation by focusing on the Alien in charge. It played out below her like a chess match; pawns moved and fell while the Queen sliced through the ranks._

_Sam’s Mate successfully cornered the Alien._

_Just as Checkmate was called, a second Alien appeared from the alleyway behind the bank. This one went to the other’s rescue, effectively changing the game. Other agents joined Sam’s Mate in the showdown, but this only made matters worse._

_Sam’s Mate saw an Alien shoot at an operative, who fell to the ground injured but not dead. A stupid pawn dared to help the injured one up, turning their back to the enemy. The Alien’s crosshairs landed on the agent and both were shot down. The next moment, the Alien aimed at Sam’s Mate._

_Reign watched the bullet tear into the human’s shoulder, watched it fragment after shattering the bone. She heard the accompanying howl of pain, it sliced through her and made her feel like she had been injured too._

_She had failed Sam. Her Mate- No, Their Mate had been attacked by one of these Sinners._

_Reign saw red._

_She dived from the rooftop and crashed into the street at terminal velocity. The shockwave broke the fragile pavement, flipped cars, and killed one of the gang members while injuring the rest of the police force. The Alien’s attention was diverged from Sam’s injured Mate briefly, but when one of them lifted their guns to her again-_

_Reign supersped over to the Sinner and punched a hole through his chest. She watched the Alien’s mouth fall open in shock, watched the light die from his eyes as she snapped his spine in half. She retracted her bloodied hand from his lifeless body._

_That was when the SuperSinner appeared, her favorite fallen godlike failure._

_They regarded each other for a moment, Reign’s eyes alight with the need for Revenge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the remaining Alien shoot a round of useless bullets at her before aiming at the SuperSinner._

_And Rao above._

_Her Mate shielded the indestructible Kryptonian with her body. While Her Mate might’ve been the epitome of goodness, she was also a complete dumbass martyr. The SuperSinner caught Her Mate in her arms before she fell to the ground._

_Reign nearly combusted with anger at seeing Her Mate being manhandled by someone else, but she needed to deal with the Alien first and foremost. She zoomed past her two favorite nincompoops to stand in front of the last Alien._

_“Prepare for your judgement.” She growled before delivering an uppercut to the Alien’s jaw. The decapitation was instant._

_The need to continue her slaughter of the Sinners consumed her, but she turned to see Her Mate refusing help from the SuperSinner. She realized the human wouldn’t seek medical attention until the fight was over._

_So, Reign took off into the sky to allow Her Mate to seek the treatment she needed._

_For now, Justice could wait._

* * *

Sam blearily awoke from her impromptu nap at her desk at L-Corp. As she lifted her head, the keyboard stuck to the side of her face before it loudly clacked back onto the wooden surface. She tried to get her bearings while her phone rang incessantly,

“Hello?” She finally answered.

“Hey Sam.” Kara’s voice, normally so upbeat and chipper, sounded exasperated. “Alex was hurt at work and she’s too chicken to call you to tell you she won’t be home tonight.”

In the background she heard Alex’s indignant huff.

But then Kara’s words registered, “What? Is she okay?”

Of course Sam was _worried_ about Alex being hurt on the job, but deep down she felt almost annoyed? What was that about?

_She’s lovely but she’s impossible._

“Yeah, she’s strapped down onto the bed so she can’t escape the recovery room.” Kara snickered then, “She’s a horrible patient according to Dr. Hamilton.”

Sam could believe that, but even with the way Kara was downplaying Alex’s injury… “Can I come see her?”

“Oh, sure! I’ll have Winn swing by to pick you up.”

“Thank you, Kara. I just want to see her, you know?”

Kara laughed, “You guys are adorable.”

Sam sent a quick text to Ruby to tell her child to take the bus home today, since she was going to be a little late coming home. She closed out of important documents, saved drafts of emails, and then waved goodnight to her assistant.

The car ride over to Alex’s workplace was filled with Winn’s usual nearly-awkward ramblings. Sam half-listened as she tried to figure out why some part of her was _angry_ that all of this was happening. Man, that nap must’ve messed up her emotional equilibrium or something. She felt so _off_.

But after far too many turns, in which Winn basically drove around the same tall building in National City at least five times before finally stopping in front of it, they arrived at the DEO. Although Alex had divulged the truth about her work (being an agent, but not an FBI agent), she had never actually been to the place.

Winn, still mindlessly mumbling, led her through the headquarters. When they stopped in front of the medbay and Sam saw Alex and Kara arguing in the room, she rushed inside.

“Alex! Are you okay?” Sam asked as she approached the love of her life _literally_ strapped down by two white belts across her chest into the hospital bed. She took the woman’s hand, raising an eyebrow when even her _wrists_ were bound.

“I’m okay,” Alex said with a smile.

And she did look fine, aside from the large bandage on her shoulder and the ugly purple bruise splayed below her collarbone. Sam winced as she assessed the damage to her girlfriend’s body, but that small wave of fury licked at the edge of her consciousness.

_She’s caused you undue stress because of her actions._

“What happened?” Sam squeezed Alex’s hand, ignoring the weird intrusive thought. “And is this,” She lifted one of the belts, “Really necessary?”

“It’s pretty necessary.” Kara laughed from her place on the other side of Alex’s bed. “She’s like Houdini.”

Alex blew out a frustrated breath. “I really hate this room ‘cause there’s nothing to do.”

Sam sighed at her stubbornness. “When can you be released?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Alex frowned. “If I don’t die from boredom in here before then.”

Kara shook her head. “It’s your fault, dummy!” Sam’s gaze snapped up from Alex’s beautiful annoyed pout over to Kara. The other woman continued with, “Protecting Supergirl from _a bullet_ wasn’t your smartest move.”

One of Sam’s eyes twitched in irritation. “What?”

_Our Mate must understand the Truth of her worth._

“Well okay, maybe not.” Alex relented with a chuckle, “But… It was just instinct…” She shared a look with Kara that went completely unnoticed by Sam.

_Let me educate her._

Sam fell into a trancelike state without realizing it.

\--

When Alex looked over at her girlfriend, she noticed the dark expression on her face. Sam looked _murderous_.

_God damn, she’s terrifying when she’s angry._

“Sam?” Alex knew she had been stupid to dive in front of Supergirl, but she always _needed_ to protect her sister. The Kevlar had done its job anyway! But the way Sam glared down at her, Alex felt apprehension creep up. “I’m sorry I worried you…”

“Kara.” Sam’s voice was oddly deeper. “I need to talk to Alex in private.”

_Oh no._

Kara whistled, “Oh boy, you’re in trouble.” She pat her sister on the arm. “Good luck.” She practically ran out of the room.

Alex swallowed. She was probably going to be sleeping on the couch for the next couple of nights… She nervously met her girlfriend’s intense gaze and wondered if she was just seeing things or if Sam’s eyes were actually _red_.

_Oh hell._

She began fumbling with the clasp binding her wrist, feeling the need to run away.

“Ruby.”

Alex paused her struggling, “What?”

“What would Ruby do if you had died?”

“I wasn’t gonna _die_ , Sam. You know me, I-“ Alex bit her tongue when Sam shook her head. The furious expression on her girlfriend’s face made her heart palpitate.

_Oh fuck._

“What would _Sam_ do without you?”

_Oh shit. She's lost it._

The DEO agent’s eyes flicked towards the door and back to her girlfriend. She was beyond confused at Sam’s weird behavior. “Uh… What’s with the third person?”

“What would I do without you?”

Guilt welled and overflowed, but the sheer _rage_ in Sam’s eyes had Alex tugging at ends of the bands across her chest with her free hand.

_Gotta get out of here!!_

She managed to disconnect them both without Sam noticing. “Sam… I’m okay. I promise.” She kept her voice soothing even as she frantically planned an escape.

“You are far too important to sacrifice yourself for others.”

Sam’s unusual diction was more than a little freaky. The entire exchange with her girlfriend had been downright _bizarre_.

Alex almost wondered if Dr. Hamilton had slipped some heavy pain meds into her system and she was just dreaming that Sam was acting so strangely.

“Sam, I love you.” Alex said, delighting in the way Sam’s eyes softened. “And I will always come home to you and Ruby.” Then she reached over, unclasped the wrist restraint, and tugged her hand out from Sam's grasp, “So, uh, see you later! Gottagoloveyoubye!” She bolted out of the room, heading for the safety of her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle so hard with keeping this cracky. Y'all don't even know lol.


	5. Edge versus Reign and Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% just for the edit at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on another prompt that I posted to After the Reign (chapter four, where Ruby and Kara adopt a dog.)

_Reign snuck out of bed and silently retrieved her battlesuit from its hiding spot deep within the dresser that her human half never used. She changed and applied her makeup and put on her mask and as she was leaving a Tiny Dog approached her._

_The small creature, comprised mostly of fluff, stood in the dark kitchen. They stared each other down for what felt like minutes. The Tiny Dog growled softly and Reign raised an eyebrow at its unwavering bravery._

_It continued to growl, unknowingly challenging the most powerful being in the universe…_

_When it yapped loudly, Reign gnashed her teeth back and the Tiny Dog tried to attack her._

_Then Reign grinned. This creature would be a perfect companion for destruction. “You are ferocious.” She said._

_The Tiny Dog latched its teeth onto her boots, but she carefully picked it up into her arms. She held it awkwardly in front of her, looking into its frisky yet dark eyes. “Pandora.” She named her new dog._

_Pandora barked approvingly._

_Reign settled Pandora onto her shoulder, however her chaos companion seemed to struggle to stay in place. She frowned and set it down on the ground before looking through Sam’s messily organized hall closet. She grabbed a purse and placed Pandora inside of the bag._

_“You will be my witness as I Reign Justice upon the most insufferable sinner in this insignificant city.”_

_She exited Sam’s Fortress and flew off into the sky with Pandora._

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Instantly, she was on high-alert until she saw that it was just Ruby standing in the doorway. Alex sat up, moving to shake Sam awake but her girlfriend was gone.

_Weird._

She frowned and then turned back to the child.

“Hey, Ruby. What’s wrong? Why are you up?”

“Bear is gone.” Ruby whispered sadly. The twinge of sleepiness in her voice and the way she had her head drooped made her sound and look a lot younger.

Alex got out of bed to comfort the child, “Maybe Sam took him out?” She put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and led her out of the room.

All the lights in the house were on, probably from Ruby’s fruitless search before she tried to wake up Alex. The kid went to the backyard sliding door, but it was locked so they couldn’t be out there…

“Maybe they’re out front?” Alex suggested. When they peeked outside, they couldn’t see Sam or Bear anywhere. She frowned.

_Where could Sam have gone?_

Ruby pouted. “Mom didn’t take Bear back to the shelter did she?”

“No way, she wouldn’t do that.” Ruby plopped down on the couch and Alex said, “You should go back to bed. It’s really late.”

Ruby picked up her game controller and shook her head. “I wanna wait until Mom gets back with Bear.”

Alex sighed and ruffled Ruby’s hair, “Okay. We’ll stay up.”

She was incredibly worried about Sam.

Why would she go on such a long walk with Bear this late at night? She tried not to let worst case scenarios fuel her ever mounting anxiety. She went to grab her phone as Ruby turned on the gaming system. There were no new texts, so she sent one to Sam.

_“Where are you?”_

Ruby played a game and a half before the door unlocked. Alex sighed in relief. Sam entered in her pajamas, Bear in her arms.

She blinked at them. “What are you two doing up?”

“Wondering where you went.” Alex tried to keep the huffiness out of her voice.

Ruby turned off the game and went to collect Bear from her Mom’s arms. Sam just frowned, “He was scratching on the door to go out and I guess I lost track of the time during our walk…”

Ruby hugged her puppy, “I was scared you went to take him back…”

“No, baby.” Sam promised, “Go get some sleep. You’ve got school in the morning.”

“Good night, Mom. Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Ruby.”

Alex tired but relieved that Sam was alright, kissed her and then teased, “Can we go back to bed now, babe?”

“Yes please.” Sam answered with a yawn.

But then Alex’s phone rang. J’onn and Kara were calling her into work so they could deal with the destruction of Edge’s building.

Alex groaned as she hung up. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her girlfriend for a couple more hours of sleep… She kissed Sam and went to grab her work bag. “No rest for the wicked, huh?” Alex said after she changed out of her pajamas and into some civilian clothes for the ride to work.

Sam’s eyes flashed red, but returned to normal by the time Alex looked at her again. “Be safe, Alex.”

“Good night, Sam. Love you.”

The CFO smiled and kissed Alex’s cheek, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y'all...](http://whats-yer-offer.tumblr.com/post/169021265590) (if you're on mobile, rip)
> 
>  


	6. Sam versus Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I've, uh, left this one alone for a while... But with Supergirl and Reign returning to my life tonight, so shall this fic XD
> 
> It's def gonna get a lot cracky from here on out (as though it wasn't before).

_Abandoning the Small Child at the Ice Arena was clearly an injustice._

Since Reign’s initial coding and development, she had never anticipated being in _this_ situation.

The Worldkiller sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, leaning forward in the Drake pose, hands laced with the sides of her index fingers pressed to her lips. She glared at her reflection in the mirror across the room.

 _It was your fault,_ Sam argued.

A surge of unhappiness made Reign frown, _I disagree_.

They shared a stab of pain as they imagined Ruby’s frightened expression when she realized Sam had left. It was even worse as the memory of the urgency in which the kid had hugged Sam when she returned home later that night surfaced.

In all honesty, the bid to end sin was to blame. This left Reign wondering _whomst_ would be on the receiving end of her retribution in such an instance.

Reign couldn’t really blame herself for the mandatory attendance if she was summoned… And she couldn’t exactly travel to her Fortress to dole out Justice to the Master that beckoned her.

She tapped her fingers against her dark lips as she considered… Then conceded… Yes, Sam was to blame.

_No! I would never-_

Reign ignored her human-half and pointedly abused Sam’s guilt to shut down the fight.

_You could’ve fought my control._

Untruthful and unlikely since her Master was impossible to disobey, but it had the desired effect. Sam retreated from her consciousness.

With her target chosen, Reign faced another challenge: how to penalize Sam for her neglectful desertion of the Small Child…

To deliver the necessary Justice, when Reign relinquished control, she would need to take the Kryptonian powers with her. Yet Reign could not seriously hurt Sam, not if she wanted to awaken again. Her healing powers would only do so much…

She mentally crossed off ‘ _stepping in front of traffic’_ as a potential punishment.

Pandora napped peacefully at her feet until it heard a noise. The Tiny Dog leapt up and, in its haste, ran into the dresser before exiting the bedroom. A book on the edge of the furniture fell to the floor with a resounding _‘thump.’_

Reign was struck with inspiration. She remembered how Sam’s Mate had helped the Small Child with a confounded project- a kinetic series of cause-and-effect using household items and physics to complete a simple goal.

Pandora pranced back to her feet, its tiny claws scratching at her legs with a beg for attention. She reached down to distractedly pat the creature as she contemplated. Perhaps she could compose an elaborate maze and mess that would effectively punish Sam…

“Pandora,” She commanded, “I will require your assistance.”

After researching and after a thirty-minute montage of storming through the house selecting random objects, Reign set to work building the scheme.

\--

With the disarray of her snare in place, Reign stood in the middle of the chaotic scene. She gave the signal to Pandora and her evil companion yapped. Pandora set the ball rolling, literally, with a nudge of its forehead against the crudely constructed pillar at the other end of the room.

Reign watched the dominos fall, observed how perfectly executed the dynamic exchange initiated the corresponding part. She meditated and counted the appropriate seconds, then she renounced control.

* * *

Sam came out of her blackout just in time for a pumpkin pie to swing down on a string and smack her right in the face. The tin clattered to the floor and she tried to wipe away the mush of pie and whipped cream, stepping back automatically. The heel of her foot caught on the metal end of the rake behind her, sending the wood rod up and crashing into the back of her skull.

She winced and blindly stepped forward now- just in time for the convoluted ‘Home Alone’-esque arrangement to attack again.

A bowling ball that she hadn’t used in years rolled up a plank stationed in front of her and then bashed her shin. Sam yelped in pain and lifted her leg, hopping on one foot as her shin throbbed. She stumbled sideways onto the most unforgiving segment of the setup.

Her bare foot landed on a pile of Legos.

The ache and pain was too much.

Sam collapsed onto the ground, giving up all together, and she waited for another assault. She was not disappointed. Luckily it was just Bear- the puppy licked her cheeks clean of the residual pie and she groaned.

Sam laid there, wondering what the hell just happened.

And that was what Alex and Ruby arrived home to: Sam crumbled on the floor with Bear lapping at her face and the mess of a complicated Rube Goldberg system cluttering the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the closest Alex had ever been to putting Sam in a psych ward...


	7. Alex versus Worldkiller (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is the stupidest thing I've ever written... But that would be a lie... 
> 
> And if you think this is cracky, buckle your seatbelt. The last chapter is a fuckin ride.

_Come on, Danvers._ _Just a little more-_

Alex’s tongue poked out from between her lips, face pulled in concentration. Even with her arm stretched as far as it would go while she balanced on her tip toes, her fingertips only grazed the bottle she was reaching for.

All she wanted was _one_ shot of her favorite drink…

“Kara!” She grunted, falling back on the heels of her feet. She looked towards the living room where the Superfriends were in the middle of a Game Night.  “Why the fuck did you put my whiskey all the way up there?”

“So you couldn’t reach it.” Kara replied with a snicker.

Alex fixed her shirt and glared at Kara and Sam, who started laughing. Winn was biting his fist to hide his glee, but Lena gave her a more sympathetic look.

The agent huffed and ran a hand through her hair indignantly. She turned back to the damned cabinet and weighed her options.

Asking Kara to grab the liquor was out of the question- her sister would make fun of her for the rest of the night. Damn those perfect Kryptonian genes that made her baby sister taller than her…

She _could_ climb onto the kitchen countertop to reach the bottle, but at the expense of her dignity.

Alex heaved another sigh and tried to get the liquor down again. She willed her body to stretch-

“Here, babe. I’ll get it for you.” Sam’s voice shook with amusement.

Alex rolled back on her feet, head bowed in defeat as her girlfriend pressed up behind her and grabbed the bottle for her. Alex twisted around to face her, pouting at the way Sam smiled down at her.

“Thanks,” She grumbled.

The CFO’s eyes gleamed mirthfully in return.

Kara all but bounced over, grinning from ear to ear. She retrieved a glass from one of the lower shelves of the cabinet and placed it on the counter by Alex. As soon as her mouth open, Alex _knew_ it was going to be a long night.

“Just in case you couldn’t reach it…”

Alex frowned and punched her sister in the shoulder. That only ended up hurting her knuckles, but still. “Shut up. Your cabinets are just unnecessarily tall.”

Winn and Lena joined the group in the kitchen, while Kara and Sam shared a look that made Alex shake her head in exasperation.

“She says the same thing about my kitchen.” Sam fake-whispered to Kara conspiratorially.

_Great. Now she’s got Sam in on this._

Alex poured an extra tall glass of whiskey and took a long sip. Sam moved to wrap her arms around Alex from behind, resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder…

“You guys are too cute together. The height difference-“

She grimaced, interrupting her sister. “Okay, enough. I’m not even that much shorter than you two.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Kara scoffed out a laugh.

Behind Kara, Lena started to smirk at the oppression.

_Et tu, Lena?_

Petulant and betrayed, Alex stomped her foot. She escaped Sam’s hold to step closer to her sister. “Look! You’re like two inches taller than me.”

Kara grinned down at her and Sam rubbed Alex’s back. “It’s okay, Alex.”

“Yeah, Alex. Stop being so _short_ with me.”

Alex’s gaze went skyward.

_Was this payback for all the short jokes she had teased Maggie with?_

“I like that you’re smaller than me, babe.” Sam joked, kissing her cheek.

_It had to be._

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, cocking an eyebrow up at them. “Are you two done?”

Kara lit up, “No wait! One more!”

“Kara, darling...” Lena tried to step in, but it was no use.

The blonde stood on her tiptoes, puffed out her chest, and looked down at Alex. She gleefully asked, “How’s the weather down there?”

The friends burst into peals of laughter and Alex took another swig of her drink to hide her smile at the stupid joke.

When Kara calmed down, she announced. “Okay. Now I’m done.” For good measure, she gave her sister a hug.

Not that Alex could really stay mad at Kara anyway.

Winn, however, was risking his life when he dramatically cooed. “Aww. I bet the bad guys think it’s adorable that you’re shorter.”

“Watch it.” Alex glowered at him from over Kara’s shoulder.

And the techy man visibly shrank. “And by that I mean, uh-“

Alex ducked out of Kara’s hug and stormed over to him. He let out a tiny ‘eep’ of fear, clutching Lena’s shirt for security. Even though Alex still had to look up at him, he gulped loudly.

“I’ve taken down eight-foot tall aliens.” She said, voice dangerously low. “I’ve captured some of the worst criminals in the galaxy.”

Winn nodded frantically.

“You’ve stood up to my Mother and god knows she’s tall.” Lena offered with a laugh.

Alex shot Lena a grateful smile and then gave Winn one last fearsome look before stepping back. She moved back to Sam’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was still a little annoyed about all the teasing- she wanted to save a _shred_ of her badass cred that her girlfriend might’ve still seen in her.

“At least I’m taller than the Worldkillers.”

No one expected Sam to snap. “ _Lies.”_

Alex flinched back at the furious expression on her girlfriend’s face, but Kara was the first to say, “Uh, yeah…” She continued uneasily, “I don’t think you are, Alex.”

The agent frowned. “What? Of course I am.”

They missed the way Sam’s eye twitched in irritation. “How would you know?” Her tone was unusually _cold._ “Isn’t Reign always pinning you to the ground at every match?” Fire danced in her brown eyes as she regarded Alex.

Alex withdrew her arm from around Sam, pouting at the reminder that _yeah_ , Reign had won every time they had faced off… “Just let me have this…”

“Reign is taller than _me,_ Alex.” Kara was still eyeing Sam worriedly, even as she pressed on with the joke.

“It’s just her boots…”

Sam turned her head away from the group of friends and Lena spoke, “Sam, are you alright?”

The CFO gave a firm nod and Alex nervously glanced at her girlfriend.

_What was with her?_

Kara rolled on her heels as the awkwardness settled in the air around them. “So… Anyway… Moving on… Uh, who wants to get back to game night?”

Lena, Winn, and Kara all but bolted from the kitchen. Alex put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing soothingly.

“Sam? Babe, are you alright?”

And like that weirdness had never happened, Sam looked at her again and smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

Alex kept her expression neutral as she noticed the complete change in Sam’s attitude… Something had been off about her girlfriend for a while now… But that almost _dark_ look in her eyes from before-

That was scary.

“Okay, um. If you’re sure?” Alex was left puzzled by the entire exchange, but she grabbed her hard-earned whiskey and followed Sam to join the Superfriends so that they could play another round of Pictionary.

* * *

Alex awoke to the unnerving feeling of eyes watching her… Paranoia induced from her job often struck late at night but luckily, since they started sharing a bed, Sam never mentioned Alex’s compulsive need to make sure everything was fine. Groggy, Alex didn’t even notice that Sam wasn’t spooning her like she normally did.

She easily flicked on the beside lamp and looked towards the bedroom doorway-

Her heart _leapt_ into her throat when she saw Reign standing there.

The agent jumped up from the bed, taking her eyes off of the villain for just a moment to check on Sam. Ice frozen in her veins.

_Fuck._

Sam’s side of the bed was empty. She hoped, _prayed_ , that Sam and Ruby were unharmed.

With the Worldkiller unyielding and staring her down, Alex was on the verge of panicking.

Her girlfriend was missing.

She had no weapon.

She had no way to escape.

 _And_ she was only wearing a pair of boxers because of certain nightly activities…

Alex couldn’t help but think, " _How fucking embarrassing to die half-naked._ " If Reign even bothered to leave her body for the DEO to collect...

Alex’s eyes darted around the room, looking for _anything_ to help her out of this situation. Then she remembered her phone charging just behind her. She oh-so-casually took a step back and tried to move her hand…

But Reign supersped over to Alex, wrapping her hands around the agent’s wrists to keep her arms pined to her side.

 _Oh shit_.

* * *

Ever defiant, Sam’s Mate glared up at Reign. “Where’s Sam?” The human growled.

Reign remained emotionless, she avoided the truth in favor of answering with silence. That only made the agent angrier.

Alex uselessly attempted to break her hold, but Reign did not ease up.  “Where is she?!”

“Silence.” She squeezed Alex’s wrists until the bones creaked, grinding together. She tried not to leave _too_ much damage on Sam’s Mate, but the rage within her burned. “Deceitful, human.”

She had _trusted_ in the Pureness of Alex’s heart and the treachery stung. Sadistically, she delighted in the way Alex grit her teeth against the pain.

Reign stared down Sam’s love and sneered at the fear etching the agent’s face. Too easily Alex had cracked, Reign was smug. “Where is the arrogance that fell from your slanderous lips earlier?”

She heard the human swallow before Alex’s voice shook with her answer, “I’m not going to play your twisted games.”

Reign resisted the urge to tighten her hold on her wrists. Sam’s influence and continuous fight for control left the Worldkiller lenient.

Almost.

Though her Master did not order her to terrorize the human, Reign wanted Justice for the perceived wrong. Only then would Alex be Pure and Light again in hers and Rao’s eyes.

“My recompense for your deceptions will be your suffering.” She announced. She frowned when the human’s eyebrows furrowed together as though she was confused… Irritated, Reign explained. “I hear every word uttered by the sinners of the world when they speak of the Worldkillers.”

Alex provoked her with an unattractive snort. “What? Like Voldemort?”

Reign squeezed her wrists in warning, satisfied at the agent’s hiss of pain. She continued, thoroughly annoyed at the interruption. “Your contempt for your own height has blinded you from the truth.” She stepped closer, towering over her. “Am I not taller, human?”

“ _No fucking way.”_

Alex, of course, meant that like: ‘ _I can’t believe this Worldkiller broke into the house, kidnapped my girlfriend, and is probably gonna kill me because she overheard me say I was taller than her.’_

Understandably, what Reign heard was: _‘No fucking way you’re taller than me.’_

Reign bared her teeth and then commenced her taunting. “Must I bend down so that you can hear me?”

Alex’s mouth fell open in surprise. The dumb look on her face only fueled Reign.

“Your below average height leaves a lot to be desired.”

The _low_ blow made the human frown.

“ _I_ am a Worldkiller,” Reign reminded her, “ _You_ are nothing. So helpless.” She accentuated the point with another hard squeeze of the woman’s wrists. “So fragile.” She couldn’t help the smirk as she delivered another line fixed to emotionally wound her. “So _short.”_

Her first victory was the way Alex’s eyes flicked away from hers before she returned the gaze, steel in her resolve. The tiny fracture of composure egged Reign on. “You are the object of ridicule among your subordinates. They will never _look up to you_ because of your disadvantage.”

Alex’s bottom lip trembled.

“At least your tears will not have far to fall.”

The apparent shine in Alex’s eyes nearly caused Sam to regain control over Reign. She pushed the annoying human-half of her away as Alex turned her head. The agent’s shoulders hunched and Reign jeered, “Finding it impossible to hold your head _high?”_

Alex gave a watery laugh then, “Your jokes are as weak as you are.”

_This ends now._

Reign released her hold on one of the woman’s wrists so that she could grab Alex by her jaw. She was careful (but not _overly_ careful) as she forced the human to look at her. “Do you retract your lies or must I continue to taunt you?”

Alex nodded.

“I will never hear such slander from your lips again?” At the shake of Alex’s head, Reign was pleased. “Then I will extend some mercy. Just remember human, my temper is as short as you.”

And with a delicate pat on her Mate's cheek, Reign turned away and escaped Sam’s Fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sam showed up a couple minutes later (conveniently out on a walk with Bear), Alex laughed and cried into her shoulder. Bruises refused to bloom as evidence but Alex was convinced that she hadn't hallucinated the entire exchange. Sam, meanwhile, was worried by her girlfriend's weirdly specific dream.
> 
> That was the closest Sam had ever been to putting Alex in a psych ward...  
> \--  
> This was partially inspired by the line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail: "Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!"
> 
> This was _mostly_ inspired by the fact that when this season first started, when Alex and Sam only had 2 seconds of screentime together, I thought that Alex was taller for some reason?? 
> 
> Anyway, Odette is literally a model and Chyler is above average height. Thanks for coming to my tedtalk.


	8. Kara versus Worldkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more like potsticker versus Kara and Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll notice- I am only gonna make this 9 parts rn. Maybe the CW will give me more ridiculousness to add in here at some point.

The double date was going well, not that Sam had expected any different. Really it was just like a girls’ night with permission to be affectionate with her girlfriend without having to hear Kara fake gag.

The blonde’s playful repulse never stopped Sam and Alex anyway though.

Tonight they were seated at Sam’s dining room table. Sam had her arm resting behind Alex’s chair, smiling as her girlfriend and Lena laughed and drank. As much fun as they were having, Sam was feeling oddly _annoyed_.

“Oh no, Alex.” Kara groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Don’t tell Lena about _that_.”

And in the parallel dimension where Reign stalked and glowered and demanded control, distain for the Kryptonian ran deep- the intensity surfacing for Sam.

Sam’s grip on the chair tightened at her voice and the wood quietly splintered under her fingertips.

“She absolutely _must_ tell me now.” Lena teased with a toothy grin.

Alex clinked her wine glass with Lena’s before shrugging a shoulder up at her sister. “Sorry Kara.”

“You’re the worst…”

_You allow the Supersinner to speak so unkindly to your Mate?_

Sam felt another stab of irritation with the strong voice challenging her in the back of her mind.

“You love me,” Alex asserted easily.

Kara stuck out her tongue in return.

Sam smiled at the sibling’s exchange despite the weird swirling of anger within. She tried to shake it off and listen to Alex telling Lena about the origin story of Kara’s fear of snakes…

But she _couldn’t_ focus.

Lately, she just felt like half of her brain was somewhere else. She thought that her stress from work was causing the memory lapses, the strange mood swings…

Sam sighed but it came out as more of a huff in her agitated state and Alex put a comforting hand on her knee.

Both Sam and Reign were momentarily soothed.

While Alex regaled an enthralled Lena about the story of _Fluffy_ , Kara sulked. Sam, still unable to listen (did she have too much wine? What was wrong with her?), looked at the dishes of food scattered in the middle of the table. Most were empty, thanks to everyone’s incredible appetite, but there was a single potsticker left.

Sam decided to indulge. She picked up her fork and reached for it; Kara, in her sour mood, apparently had the same idea.

Both of their utensils stabbed into the poor potsticker.

Alex stopped her story, midsentence. A horribly heavy silence hung over the room and the tension at the table was palpable. Kara and Sam stared each other down, boldly expecting the other to give up their claim on the last delicious morsel.

“Uh babe,” Alex gave an awkward laugh and gently squeezed Sam’s knee. “Kara gets _really_ intense about potstickers.”

Sam ignored her girlfriend’s warning.

“I can call for another order to be delivered.” Lena offered, trying to defuse the dangerous situation.

Sam waited for Kara to take her girlfriend’s proposition. Instead, the blonde dragged her fork forcefully- ripping the potsticker in half before quickly popping it in her mouth with a smug smile.

Reign was _enraged._

_How dare that gluttonous Fool take what was rightfully Sam’s._

That was the final straw. Reign could not handle the Kryptonian’s hubris anymore. Powerful in her hatred, she flung Sam from control and awoke.

* * *

“Sam?” Lena’s concerned voice tried to break through to her friend.

But Sam was gone. Reign refused to idly wait for Injustice after Injustice to befall her human side’s life; she was disinterested in playing those games. It was time for action. It was time for the world to be Cleansed of these never-ending aggravations.

Reign didn’t bother to find an excuse for Sam’s disappearance so she could slap the Supersinner into next Friday. She sought immediate retribution.

Reign flipped the table from between her and her target as she stood. The furniture crashed and broke the window, flying out into the yard of Sam’s Fortress. In a blink, Reign had moved to grab the Supersinner by her throat and pin her against the wall.

Everyone gasped.

“Sam?!”

“Sam! What the fuck?!”

The Supersinner’s hands uselessly clawed at Reign’s wrist and Reign smirked at her pathetic attempt at escape. The Worldkiller tightened her hold on the blonde’s neck and then pulled her forward only to shove her back. The Kryptonian’s head collided with the wall, busting it into rubble.

Reign drew a fist up and back- the blow caused the Supersinner to crash through the house and tumble into the green lawn of Sam’s Fortress. Reign followed her enemy’s path, but Kara quickly recovered. She stood on wobbly knees, glaring and ready for a fight.

“I cannot tolerate your existence any longer.”

Then Reign bitchslapped Kara.

The devastating backhand delivered Supergirl to Rao’s light.

And just as Reign mentally contacted her Master to announce her victory, a piercing pain shot from her neck. Acidic fire burned and dissolved her veins until Reign crumbled. 

* * *

Alex ran a hand through her hair stressfully, “What the fuck just happened?”

She thought she was living a nightmare.

“I had my suspicions that Sam was possessed by Reign…” Lena knelt beside her friend and attached a controlled-release Kryptonite port onto Sam’s neck. “I… I should’ve done this sooner.”

The DEO agent was Shook at the reveal, “You- you _knew?”_

Hindsight, being 20/20, gave Alex the opportunity to see that all the signs were there… She had just been too blinded by her love for Sam to even _think_ that her sweet, dorky girlfriend was a part-time Worldkiller…

Lena stood and a hand flew up to try to contain her sob. The shattered sound still tore through, “And… Oh God, Alex… Kara- Kara’s probably-“

Alex’s brain completely shut down. Denial so deep that she found herself numb and frozen in place. She couldn’t comprehend her reality- that her girlfriend might’ve just _killed_ her sister with an unforgiving smack across the face.

Then, when Lena hugged her and cried into her chest, Alex rebooted. She went through all five stages of grief in a matter of moments and an almost comically quick face-journey: furrowed eyebrows, a set scowl, a pleading glance at the heavens above, a heartbreaking frown (complete with a trembling lower lip), then expressionless and gray.

Alex was numb once again; ice encased her heart until she was sure it wasn't beating anymore.

“Alex,”  Lena sniffed and pulled her head from the motionless agent’s chest to glance at Sam, “We need to transport Reign into containment before she kills someone else…”

Before Alex could _once again_ go through another round of revisiting the stages of grief Lena said, “You need to call Supergirl, she can fly Sam to my lab. We need her help.”

Alex burst into hysterical laughter at the fact that Lena could recognize Sam as Reign but not Kara as Supergirl. Her manic cackles ended with a broken sob.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the DEO begins to transport Reign into custody, Lena clings to Alex. Neither of them noticed when Kara landed a short distance behind them,
> 
> She heard Lena’s quiet mumble, “I can’t believe she killed Kara.”
> 
> “Quit telling people I’m dead.”
> 
> “Sometimes I can still hear her voice…” Lena wept.


End file.
